Came time to say goodbye
by KuroiMamoru
Summary: OneShot JunxShinku. El momento de la ultima batalla de las rozen maidens se acerca, despues de 2 años desde lo ocurrido con barasuishou, jun y shinku son mas unidos, jun a madurado y empieza a sentir algo por la 5ta muñeca y esta a su vez. Que sucedera?


Came time to say goodbye (Llego el momento de decir adios)

Despues de varias peleas y perdidas en el universo del juego de alice, las 7 rozen's llegaban cada vez mas lejos en el juego con 2 hermanas caidas, solo 1 podria convertirse en la mujer predilecta de rozen su padre.

Las muñecas aguardaban los dias para que el ultimo campo fuera abierto mientras en esos momentos todas se preparaban emocionalmente para los eventos proximos, no podian confiarse y mas cuando todas ellas se percataron de la presencia de otra muñeca mas peligrosa y sadica que la "impostora" asi que todas se preparaban con cautela.

-...-

-hmmm...-

-Jun, traeme una taza de té...-decia una delicada y elegante muñeca con una mirada seria y fria mientras leeia un libro placidamente sentada en un cojin con un juego de tazas en un pequeña mesa.

-QUE?! de nuevo me pides otra taza de té?! si ya llebas como 3 tazas!...cierto!...oye nunca les dara ganas de ir al baño? y si no pueden se les mojara el vestido? - decia en forma burlona y curiosa un joven de lentes con el pelo negro y alborotado mientras reia en pensamientos por la cara en esos mismos instantes roja y enojada de la muñeca.

-...-derrepente se oyo un golpe recibido a la cara del joven que compartia la habitacion con la muñeca -No vuelvas a burlarte de mi jun! pideme disculpas! - decia una muñeca furiosa por el mal trato de su medium.

-tu...grr...lo siento! - decia algo enojado pero apenado el chico.

-hmp...como sea...jun traeme el té -decia la muñeca ya mas calmada.

-si...-decia resignado el joven saliendo de la habitacion.

-Jun...-

-si? otra cosa?-

-...gracias...-decia una bella cara con una mirada tierna y unnotable rojizo en su cara.

-...no es nada...-decia tambien apenado el joven y sin mostrarse ese notable sonrojo sale rapidamente de la habitacion.

-je...se ve que de estos ultimos años no haz cambiado nada, y de verdad estoy agradecida de ello...-decia en sus pensamientos la muñeca en esos intantes muy pasiva y llena de paz.

Recordaremos que depsues de esas ultimas batallas y los tiempos tranquilos de paz entre las muñecas y los mediums transcurrieron 2 años, Jun y Shinku habian establecido un lazo mas fuerte que en años anteriores, Jun protegia a shinku y ella de el, lo cual hizo que su relacion "Medium y Rozen" fuera mas fuerte. Despues de un rato Jun regreso a la habitacion con el té de shinku.

-Aqui esta tu...eh?! - Jun se quedaba perplejo al ver algo qeu lo dejo atonito.

-Ah...Jun ya llegaste me canse de esperar y decidi cambiarme de vestido - la muñeca se habia quitado sus prendas dejando puestas su ropa interior (osea el de los siglos victorianos y eso) y se puso otro vestido que le confecciono Jun en uno de sus tantos tiempos libres.

-grr oye! no crees que deberias cerrar la puerta o avisar de esto antes de hacerlo?! -decia apenado el joven y enojado por las ocurrencia de la muñeca.

-pero no entiendo el por que de tu enojo...si solo me cambie, soy una muñeca no tengo el cuerpo de una humana para apenarme...- al notarsele bien se le notaba un poco mas triste de lo normal, esta vez pareciendo rechazar su complejidad de muñeca.

-shinku estas bien?-

-si jun esta todo bien...traes mi té?-

-si aqui tienes...-

-gracias...-shinku se disponia a oler delicadamente su té y a beberlo delicadamenten -esta vez le salio bien a nori aunque le falta mejorar...-

-bueno si mi hermana a mejorado mucho es su tecnicas de preparacion de té especialmente para ti-

-que gusto me da...-seguia tomando delicadamente su té hasta que algo interrumpio el silencio.

-shinku...como puedes estar tan tranquila?- decia preocupado el joven jun.

-por que lo dices? - respondia en forma de que se notaba que sabia por que preguntaba jun eso.

-por que tu pronto te enfrentaras a kirakishou y pues...no sabemos si sladras de esto...-decia algo triste el joven en aquella habitacion

-y te preocupa eso jun?-

-pues claro! tener que perderte de nuevo como con barasuishou no me lo perdonaria de nuevo! - se quedo en shock en unos momentos, por que dijo cosas que hiban mas haya de una conversacion normal, estaba confuso...decirle esas cosas a una muñeca y mas a una como shinku que pensara ella?

-perdonartelo? acaso no quieres que me vaya? - decia algo apenada la muñeca mirando tierna y humanamente a su medium

-no...shinku...no desep que te vayas...digo hemos pasado tantos momentos como para acabar asi...-decia aun mas apenado pero sinceramente.

-acabar como? acabar con algo que no a sucedido? -

-que? pero de que estas hablando? - no comprendia el significado de las palabras de shinku eran demaciado complejas para el

-olvidalo jun...por que no mejor vamos a ver kun kun ya habra empezado...-

-ah! nooo! ahora no te dejare salir pequeña! - la agarro tiernamente de su cuerpo y la levanto la vio tan linda esos momentos que acidentalmente la dejo caer sobre el cojin y pretificado se recargo sobre la puerta. -y...yo lo siento!-

-jun...que sucede? estas mas rojo...te pasa algo?- se levantaba la muñeca caminando hacia el lentamente...a lo que esto le siguio que jun al retroceder mas tropieza y cae encima de shinku.

-j..jun...estas bien...-

-si...pero tu lo estas?-

-porsupuesto! acaso piensas en mi como una muñeca debil?-

-no...para nada...sabes...me acuerdo cuando hina ichigo, souseiseki y suiseiseki le ayudaron a nori en la obra de la blanca nieves...y pues eras tu la princesa...-se ponia cada vez mas nervioso.

-si...y que tiene que ver?- se mostraba mas apenada estando en el regazo atrapado de su medium, sin desprecio desagrado...pareciera disfrutar el momento...

-que el principe nunca beso a la princesa que se mantenia dormida...-al decir esto jun se acerco mas a shinku amorosamente sin dejarla ir...

-j..jun...-no podia resistirse a los encantos un poco ya madurados de su medium era demaciado para ella algo que no habia sentido...algo dormido en su interiror...

-shinku...-diciendo esto roza un poco sus labios a su mejilla y llegando a un punto clave hasta que...

-jun!- reacciono rapidamente la muñeca

-que pasa?!-

-el campo se a abierto...-decia con impresion

-osea...que...-

-si...llego la hora...la ultima batalla por alice a comenzado...debo irme- decia decidida y cambiandose de ropa y preparando su arma se destinaba a ir al espejo

-shinku! esperame dejame ir contigo...-pero al intentar entrar al espejo este no le permitio la entrada -pero...que sucede por que no puedo entrar...-

-nuestro padre parece que quiere que esta batalla sea privada...-

-como! entonces iras tu sola?! no lo permitire...no importa si no eres alice es mejor esto que arriesgar tu vida! -

-jun...soy una rozen maiden...es mi deber como muñeca y como hija ir con nuestro padre para la batalla decisiva...-

-pero...pero que no, rozen te habia dicho que habia otros metodos para ser alice?! -decia desesperado intentando detener a shinku

-si, eso dijo pero...creo que en este campo se decidira si luchamos o encontramos otro metodo para ser alice...pero kirakishou no creo que razone creo que solo actua...-

-entonces...lucharas?-

-no lo se aun...pero tengo que estar preparada...-

-shinku! por favor no vayas! -

-lo siento jun...pero este es mi destino como maiden...-

-por que han de ser asi las cosas...-

-asi tiene que ser...pero...si pasara lo peor quiero que sepas que...siempre estaras en mi corazon...vive tranquilo se feliz y haz lo que nunca hiciste...por favor...- empezo a derrramar algunas lagrimas llenas de triztesa y dolor.

-shinku...mi amada muñeca nunca...nunca te olvidare!!- despues de decir esto la abrazo fuerte y amorosamente lagrimando sin darse cuenta ya que le dolia mucho eso...el hecho deque puede que sea la ultima vez que vea a shinku.

-jun...-

-shinku...- la toma del rostro y con muchos sentimientos la despidio con un beso...el primer beso de jun, el priemr beso de shinku y su despedida a la vez.

-adios...jun...-

-llego el momento de decir adios...shinku...como duele decirlo...-

-dilo o no digas mas jun...pero tiene que ser asi de dificil...- mirando fijamente al espejo con lagrimas en sus ojos...

-a...a...adios...shinku...-mientras apretaba las puños aguantando ese dolor...en eso shinku se fue mientras lo miraba fijamente y se desvanecio.

-sh...shinku...- cayo de rodillas sintiendocomo parte de su alma se hiba con ella...ahora solo era esperar...

Y asi pasaron las horas...los dias...y las semanas...y shinku no volvia...jun empezo a perder las esperanzas de que hubiese sobrevivido y se deprimio y ahora ya no era por la escuela y lo demas ahora era por la muñeca que cambio su alma...los recuerdos de ella retomaban lugar en su mente cada que podian causandole un peor dolor a jun...despues de varios meses se resigno a la perdida de ella y salio a vagar por las calles una tarde intentado tomar aire fresco...

-shinku...ya no sera lo mismo sin ti...- decia mas triste el joven, al parecer el salir afuera solo aumentaba su dolor hasta que de tanto estar perdido en sus pensamientos choco con aguien. -disculpeme...-

-no disculpeme a mi...-decia una femenida, delicada y elegante voz, que algo seria le recordo a shinku por unos instante cosa que el no quiso creer e intento seguir su camino pero en eso s ele cayeron los lentes y esa voz lo llamo de nuevo. -disculpe pero se le cayo esto...- jun al verla a la cara vio exactamente la imagen de shinku en ella, pero el no podia creerlo...no podia...-gr...gracias...con su permiso...- bajando la mirada continuaba su camino.

-veo que estos meses te han afectado mucho...jun...- en eso jun se quedo sorpendido mientras volteo y miro como se alejaba esa persona de ahi y el la agarro de la mano -yo se quien eres! yo te recuerdo...-

-quien soy?-

-eres...-

-si...?-

-shinku...- la abrazo con tanto amor que no la dejo salir de sus brazos y continuo abrazandola hasta que ella hablo.

-jun...tranquilo...- apenada como la muñeca que siempre conocio...

-pe..pero como es posible?!-

-nuestro padre nos hizo enfrentarnos pero despues...nuestro padre me recordo lo que me habia dicho y dijo que..."alice es aquella persona que por amor puede dejar de ser lo que es, con tal de ver a su amor otra vez...esa es la verdadera perfeccion" despues de eso todas vimos a nuestro padre y nos hablo calidamente, despues...nos dijo que cada una en ese lapso de 2 años a demostrado ser una verdadera alice...entonces a todas nos dio el derecho de ser alice y vivimos una nueva vida despues de eso...ahora...bien nuestro padre revivio a souseiseki por que ella con amor protegio a los abuelos y a suiseiseki y a hina ichigo por que ella demostro que puede cambiar su egoismo por madurez por su cariño a tomoe...entonces volvimos con nuestros mediums a vivir una nueva vida...y ahora...estoy contigo jun...y no te dejare nunca jamas...- dicho todo esto tomo a jun entre sus brazos y lo beso amorosamente que jun se sonrojo tanto pero al final correspondio ese beso y lo disfruto.

Cada rozen volvio al mundo humano ahora como mismion definitiva vivir como una verdadera alice, todas vivieron su vida tranquilamente y jun y shinku nos demostraron que el amor entre ambos era tan fuerte que superaba a la misma alice lo cual les dio el derecho de vivir juntos una vez mas y sabiendo que su amor siempre duraria...

"Siempre existira la perfeccion de distintos modos, pero la perfeccion no se logra con ser la rosa mas hermosa del cambo se logra con el dolor de sus espinas que muestran el trbajo que le costo madurar y ser la rosa que es ahora..."


End file.
